


Good Enough

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sequel, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: Shane couldn't stand the idea of Ryan regretting him, and such a regret could start that very night.Or, both of these boys are massively insecure.Conrinuation ofThe Proposal(s)by GhostWheeze andmurphy's lawby Spoopyy.





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostwheeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwheeze/gifts), [spoopyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopyy/gifts).



> Hey, so, I've been bad and making my friends sad, so I have produced this to make them happy again! 
> 
> **Mood Music:** [Good Enough](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kw2Ic_2XdVQ) \- Evanescence

Admittedly, it was much more difficult to undress out of the  _ Prince Charming _ outfit than it was to dress in it. Shane was silently grateful for the enormous breadth of the luxury ensuite, giving him enough room to maneuver awkwardly as he stripped away piece after piece of fabric. After a small eternity, Shane was finally left wearing only his watch and bemused expression. 

 

As his hazel gaze met his reflection in the mirror, Shane took inventory of his appearance. He had never thought himself a handsome man, but his hair had been styled nicely and his trimmed beard filled out his face without overtaking it. Shane ran his fingers through his dark dishwater locks and silently debated on taking a shower. 

 

_ I look okay, but I smell… _

 

_...love to feel Ryan mess this hair up, though… _

 

_...but I don't think he’d like how sweaty I am… _

 

_...fuck.  _

 

Shane buried his face in his hands. Not for the first time had he regretted not eating healthier and declining to go to the gym prior to their wedding date. What would Ryan think, seeing his  _ husband _ naked for the first time? 

 

A groan escaped Shane; he hadn't scrutinized himself this badly since the night he had lost his virginity. For goodness sake, they weren’t blushing maidens! Shane had fucked Ryan less than seventy-two hours ago, made love to him a week ago. 

 

But, this was different…

 

Eternity hadn’t rested on their ring fingers until that day. The promise of growing old together hadn’t been etched on court documents three days ago. A week ago, until-death-do-us-part hadn’t defined their relationship. 

 

Shane couldn't stand the idea of Ryan regretting him, and such a regret could start that very night. 

 

Shane unclasped his watch. 

 

* * *

 

Shane exited the bathroom, wrapped in nothing but a towel, followed by a giant plume of steam. He hoped that the light sheen of moisture on his exposed skin would distract Ryan from his tousled hair and the extra pudge around his tummy. 

 

When Ryan looked up from his laptop, visibly swallowed, and licked his lips, Shane felt optimistic that his plan to be an optical illusion of attractiveness had worked. Then, Ryan excused himself to take his own shower, and Shane felt a small piece of his ego die. 

 

At the very least, it did introduce another possibility: simply not having sex. Abstaining for the night would solve most of his problems, that was for sure. 

 

Shane proceeded to sit on the bed. For several minutes, he waffled between getting ready to sleep and greeting Ryan outside of the bathroom. His indecision kept him frozen, even as Ryan re-entered the main room, his bronze figure unburdened by clothing. 

 

Hazel eyes traced the hard lines of Ryan’s form. He was hard steel wrapped in dark, luxurious silk. One could be forgiven for confusing Ryan with a marble statue, he was cut so perfectly. Shane found himself chewing his bottom lip as his fingers twitched, aching to touch, (despite his feeling small and insignificant in comparison to this greek god.) 

 

Without warning or preamble, Ryan dropped to his knees to settle between Shane’s parted legs. With a quivering hand, he took Shane’s hardened length and stroked it. The touch ignited the tiniest sparks of lust, which traveled down his spine and settled near his pelvis. The taller man let out a halted moan. 

 

Bashful chocolate eyes flickered to Shane’s, as if this angel needed to ask for permission to continue. Shane gave his husband (good God, this marvel of a human was his  _ husband _ ) a small nod. 

 

Full lips wrapped so wonderfully around the tip of Shane’s shaft. Ryan continued to use an expert grip on the base. He teased, pressing the very end of his tongue against where the sensitive head bloomed as his occupied hand twisted up and down his cock with a slow, measured pace. Shane rewarded his efforts with a low, drawn out whine. 

 

Bliss trickled into Shane’s lower stomach, but it wasn't enough. Shane threaded his fingers in Ryan's charcoal strands and urged him onward with a small, gentle tug. Within the same moment, he could practically feel Ryan smirking around his dick just before he devoured the older man, bobbing his head in time with his suddenly hurried strokes. 

 

“Oh fuck!” Shane groaned, overtaken by the hot pleasure that abruptly lit his core. 

 

Far too quickly, what was once not enough became too much! Each pass of Ryan’s fist and mouth stoked a fire that threatened to consume him. With practiced skill, the mischievous little minx knew exactly how to promise what was to come, if only he didn't push Shane over the edge too soon. 

 

“Baby, baby, please, if you keep going like that, I'm not going to last,” Shane gasped out as though he had been punched.  

 

Ryan pulled off with a wet pop, ignoring Shane's mournful whimper. The line of his swollen mouth curved into a shy smile as he lifted himself onto his feet. For a heartbeat, he stood over Shane; his dark, hooded stare seemed to soak in the taller man’s frame with a rapture that stole Shane's heartbeat and melted his insecurities from his subconscious. 

 

Just as Shane let out a single bated breath, the shorter man pushed at his shoulders, gently guiding him to scoot back until he was seated in the middle of their hotel bed. There, Ryan crawled onto his lap, straddled his thick thighs, and poised himself over Shane’s cock. 

 

“R-Ryan?” Shane questioned, his voice shaking with dread and anticipation. 

 

Ryan took Shane in hand and guided him to his entrance. As he sank down upon the very start of his manhood, and Shane could feel just how slick Ryan already was, the younger man murmured, “It’s okay, I got ready for you.” 

 

Shane’s imagination conjured up such exquisite images of Ryan bent forward over the expensive granite countertop of their bathroom, fingers playing with his stretched hole, his head thrown back and a cry of pleasure just behind his parted lips. His cock twitched as it was engulfed by Ryan’s tight, wet heat.

 

“Next time,” Shane began with a possessive growl. “You should let me watch.” 

 

Ryan’s laugh was utterly breathless. He wrapped his arms around Shane's shoulders; his taller lover returned the gesture by engulfing his torso in a tight embrace. 

 

It did not take long for Ryan to adjust to Shane’s entire length. As soon as he was fully seated, the younger man began to rock his hips with slow, careful undulations. Pretty little mewls spilled from his throat, the remnants of which fell on Shane's cheek. Shane, in turn, grunted lowly against Ryan’s neck. 

 

The physically sensations weren't overwhelming; they never were when they made love like this, gentle and loving. Intense emotion is what drove them to grasp, clench, and cry out in ecstasy. Eventually, solely their growing passion for one another would bring them to their downfall. Somehow, that seemed to make it satisfy far more than animalistic rutting. 

 

In between their erotic noises, they shared tender kisses, each one sweeter than the last. Shane moaned into the affection; no decadence could ever compare to this. The finest wine would never be as satisfying as the ambrosia that was Ryan. If he could, he would live off it. 

 

Just as Shane lost himself on Ryan's tongue, he felt the man’s bottom lip quiver. It wasn't a sensation that was all too familiar, and by the time he registered it, Ryan had already pulled away to bury his head in the crook of Shane’s shoulder. 

 

“Ryan?” Shane called out. His hand caressed Ryan's exposed cheek. The gravity of his fingertips pulled the younger man from his hiding place, exposing the wetness that had settled over his visage. A cold pang hit Shane’s heart with such a ferocity it nearly broke. “Love, sweetheart, what's wrong?” 

 

It took a moment for Ryan to sniffle, “Am I really good enough for you? To want to be with me forever?” 

 

A swell of affection threatened to burst Shane's chest wide open. With a reluctant grin, he wiped Ryan's tears away with his thumb. “Babe, I spent an hour in the bathroom wondering the same thing about me for you.”

 

Ryan's eyes widened and his shoulders stiffened. From a slaw-jaw, he muttered, “Is that - ? I thought you were, like, contemplating running away or something.” 

 

Shane chuckled at the thought; by God, how silly! Who would run  _ away  _ from this man? “Of course not. I could never-” 

 

Before Shane could say much more, Ryan resumed their earlier adorations with a startling fervor. His hips no longer rocked easily, but bounced until the sound of their slapping skin echoed across the room. The narrow cavern of his entrance unbearably tightened over Shane’s cock. Instead of whines and whimpers, Ryan freely gave the ghosts of his grunts and moans over to Shane’s cheeks. 

 

Shane’s hands met the flesh of his partner’s thighs, scrambling for something to ground him to reality before he ascended too far. Magma traveled through his veins. An internal mantra of  _ fuck, fuck, fuck _ resounded so loudly it drowned out everything but  _ Ryan _ . Lord, this boy had a habit of being timid just before diving in, and Shane  _ loved _ it. 

“Fuck,” Shane growled just above Ryan's gasping mouth. “Ryan, I'm going -” 

 

Ryan nodded. With a whine, he commanded, “Yeah, yeah, cum inside me.  _ Oh _ -” 

 

Shane felt something warm and sticky splash along his torso just before Ryan constricted so heavenly around him. He bucked up into his lover once, twice,  _ three _ times before his completion swept through him. The coil in his belly unwound so quickly, it felt as if the very wind was knocked out of him. He slumped forward, pressing his forehead to Ryan’s. 

 

The pair shared a breathless chuckle. Twin grins spread across their faces as they shared the oxygen between them. It was a start, for soon, they would begin sharing everything with one another.   

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments validate my existence!


End file.
